


对于排球队服是否过于性感一事，日向翔阳悲痛表示肯定

by youalice



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:08:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24948946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/youalice/pseuds/youalice
Summary: 排球队服究竟性感不性感，这是个难题
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 16
Kudos: 25





	对于排球队服是否过于性感一事，日向翔阳悲痛表示肯定

**Author's Note:**

> *月岛萤×山口忠  
> *我也不知道自己在写什么玩意儿的OOC  
> *请以当笑话看待的心情观看

“排球队服是不是有点太性感了？”

仅仅只是句微不可闻的自言自语，却让日向翔阳硬生生把那句抵在喉咙的“好球！”吓得咽了回去。他迷茫地看看球场，最可能说出这种话的田中龙之介正亢奋扣杀；又放眼全馆，确实没看见有什么穿着排球队服的性感女前辈路过。他拍了拍自己不太灵光的小脑袋心想，怕不是昨晚学习过头学坏脑子了。为了自己的精神着想，看来他还是恢复以前的临时抱佛脚式学习更为健康。

“月仔拦网超性感啊……”  
“……”

好吧，看来确实不是什么幻听。日向翔阳偏过头，不出意外地就看到了满眼不知为何充满爱与慈祥的山口忠正一如既往地用目光追寻着场上的月岛萤，那宛如月岛他老母亲的同级生嘴里念念叨叨的却是不该从老母亲嘴里说出的话——山口忠再次感叹：“队服也太性感过头了吧？！”

所谓言者无心，听者有意。山口忠恐怕直到明天、后天、大后天都没发现自己纯洁内心念叨的风骚悄悄话已被说出口，而被迫被骚话洗脑的日向翔阳却在意得不得了。

“性感”，性感是什么？对于既没性生活，也没那个色胆踏进711桃色小禁区的纯情小男孩日向翔阳来说，所谓的“性感”，从字面粗略理解就是含“性”的感觉，你要是让他从深层次去解释，得到的答案也不过是段面红耳赤的嗯嗯呃呃，想背个生理课知识都因为常年把生理课当作补觉课，刮尽海马体都搜刮不出半个专业名词。总而言之，“排球队服很性感”一话对于日向翔阳来说就等同于“排球队服是情趣服装”，别无二致。那这下可让日向更摸不清山口忠那颗升学班的脑袋是有着怎么个奇思妙想，所谓的情趣服装不就是那种吗？就是那种露胸露屁股、布料少到仿佛偷工减料、四舍五入等于全裸的cosplay服？日向翔阳这是怎么个左看右看上看下看、睁着眼看瞎了眼看、脑子抽了还得看都看不出排球队服究竟和情趣服装之间有半点交集。他苦思冥想，还是想不出个所以然，最后干脆问问唯一和他还待在更衣室里的影山飞雄。

他眯眼盯着正脱下队服的影山飞雄——的队服，正值三伏盛夏，再加上剧烈的运动，即使不用凑近也能嗅出由队服散发而出早已与空气混为一体的汗臭。日向翔阳瞪着那仿佛用完没洗放了三天三夜的臭抹布的队服，用尽他一辈子的想象力企图把那块抹布……那件队服跟情趣服装联系起来。被盯得发毛的影山飞雄终于明白了“不寒而栗”是什么意思了。

“我说影山啊……”

“什么？”

“排球队服和情趣服装之间有什么关联？”

影山飞雄一惊、用手背贴了贴日向的额头——没发烧啊？一乍——看来这小矮子的脑子有坑是先天性的。

“都能穿吧。”他回答，用露骨的怜悯看向了日向翔阳。

“难道不是它们都很性感吗？”日向翔阳问道。

影山飞雄反问他：“为什么你会觉得排球队服很性感？”

对于影山的问题，日向脱口就答：“不是我觉得，是山口觉得。”

“山口跟你说队服很性感？”影山飞雄显然不信，对性知识缺乏与日向翔阳不相上下的乖宝宝来说会觉得队服性感就贼几把怪，你要是跟他说那个老实巴交的山口忠会说出这种几把怪的骚话，那还不比月岛萤是个给、他影山飞雄是个排球性恋更有可信度。

日向翔阳回想了一下那段让他纠结的源头的记忆，说：“山口觉得穿着排球队服的月岛很性感。”

“哦。”听了这话，影山飞雄莫名地松了口气，“我看山口不是觉得排球队服性感，只是觉得月岛性感吧。”。嗯，队服还是清白的。

先不说影山飞雄这贫乏的性知识以及为什么觉得“山口忠觉得月岛萤性感”会比“山口忠认为排球队服性感”要正常，但经过影山的这番思考新思路的发言以及他日向翔阳惊人的名侦探推理能力，他得出了一个惊天动地的结论。

“你的意思是……”日向不禁捂住了嘴，抖索的手指着影山。他拉过影山飞雄还没扣好扣子的衬衫衣襟，一副地下党接头的架势凑到影山的耳旁压着声音说：“山口是给？”

影山张了张嘴想说“我可没这么说”，但又因为日向这话没什么违和感导致说不出什么反驳的话。

“如果山口是给的话，那就不是队服性感只是山口他给。”影山点点头附和，丝毫不觉得这没半点逻辑可言的结论有任何逻辑上的问题。“除非连不是给的月岛也这么觉得。”

“也就是现在的问题是山口究竟是不是给？”

影山稍陷入沉思，随后便为日向这缜密的思维点了个赞，即使实际上他根本听不懂日向在说什么鬼玩意儿，甚至已经记不清他们原来究竟在讨论些什么。可这重要吗？真的重要吗？

“说起来，刚才泽村前辈说请大家吃肉包。”

“什么？你怎么不早说！糟了，我还没换好衣服……”

看着日向翔阳手忙脚乱地胡乱往自己身上套衣服，影山飞雄抬抬头往往地、挠了挠后脑勺又发现自己扣子还没扣好，他边扣纽扣边问：“对了，我们原来是在讨论什么来着？”

“肉包？”日向回答，忙着把穿反的裤子又脱下来的他看都不看影山的方向一眼。

“哦……是哦。”

看来确实不重要。

如果不出意外，这事本可以像写在沙滩上的字、一抹便无迹可寻，毕竟就“肉包”两字都能让日向和影山把前一秒才讨论激烈掀起头脑大风暴的话题抹消得无影无踪，还能指望他们对队友的性取向上心吗？可所谓的天意弄人大抵如此，本来已经像放出的屁、无处可寻的话还是被日向翔阳嗅着扑面而来的给气寻了回来。

那是在那场无厘头对话结束的一周后的集训，日向翔阳看着挤在同一间淋浴间的青梅竹马二人水花四溅、基情四射，也不知道是选择性眼瞎还是真的眼瞎，仿佛看不见各位佛性禅心的脸好那个有说有笑，从来都是直男臭满满的澡堂顿时充满了给气。日向犹豫了一下，还是决定把还没踏进澡堂的半条腿迈了进去，他不得不深吸口气才得到走进青梅竹马二人组旁边那间唯一剩下的淋浴间的勇气。也不知道山口和月岛在说什么，只见月岛笑得是那么个毫无防备帅气迷人，要是平时他也能那么笑笑，怕不是学校都能被女生们的鼻血冲塌。这么一想，日向突然感激起月岛也就只会在山口面前露出这种杀必死的笑容。

“我说啊……你俩怎么挤一间？”日向问，无视了被打断谈话而不满地皱起了眉的月岛萤，“比大小吗？”

日向翔阳也是走投无路了，除了这个答案、缺乏想象力的他实在想不出究竟有什么理由才能让两个正处粗糙16岁阶段的男子高中生在澡堂未满的情况下憋屈地挤一间淋浴间。况且那还不是哪个不知个人空间为何物的谁谁谁，而是肩膀碰一下都嫌弃到能让你怀疑自己本体是蟑螂的月岛萤。如果不是亲眼所见，日向宁愿信影山飞雄不是排球性恋也不信月岛会和别人挤一间淋浴间洗澡。

山口忠对日向露出了怜悯的笑：“日向还能年轻呢。”

“我们是同龄吧？”日向疑惑。

月岛解释：“他在说你幼稚。”

“啊？！”日向一愣，回神便对附和着月岛笑了起来的山口怒吼，“山口不许笑！”

日向翔阳震惊，真是世间险恶，没想到居然会被这对青梅竹马反咬一口。你俩一唱一和的，在演夫妻漫才吗？！

“那你们怎么挤一块洗？”

对于日向翔阳天真的提问，月岛萤和山口忠无言对视。

“月仔忘带沐浴露了。”

看着山口忠那正色直言的脸，日向突然觉得这个理由还挺合理——个屁啊！

“就算不挤一块儿也能借沐浴露的吧？！”

日向在内心咆哮：哇——好你们个升学班二人组，我成绩差也不能这样敷衍我吧？！

他转头就问对面淋浴间的田中龙之介：“田中前辈你说是不是？”

一直游离事外纯看戏的田中龙之介被日向翔阳这么突然一提便不知所措，他支支吾吾，对日向表示：“可我是肥皂派的啊……”

这和是沐浴露派还是肥皂派有半毛钱关系吗？田中前辈啊！

可惜田中龙之介没能听到日向撕心裂肺的吐槽，他早在日向说出口之前便逃似地毛巾一围、顶着头上还没冲干净的肥皂泡冲出了澡堂。

就在日向面对给里给气还死活不认的青梅竹马二人组的迫害下陷入了孤立无援的困窘处境，没想到上天还会如此道德沦丧人性尽失地给弱小无助的他补了一手好刀。澡堂都快闭馆了，乌野的二传手影山飞雄才姗姗来迟。他看看左看看右，无视了田中龙之介空下来的淋浴间径直走向日向，他问：“你有沐浴露吗？”

日向满脸表示莫名其妙，他答：“有啊，干嘛？”

影山说：“我忘带沐浴露的，让我进去挤挤。”说罢，便一脸正直乖宝宝地企图打开日向淋浴间的门。

上一秒还嗤笑着的月岛萤下一秒的现在便露出了鄙夷的神情，他咂了下嘴：“两大男人的挤一起洗澡怪恶心的……还是说国王大人你是给吗？”

听了这话，日向心想：哇哦……好一个理直气壮、你还丝毫不觉得自己是个双标啊月岛。

不等影山反驳还是承认些什么，月岛手脚利落、拿起毛巾就给山口从头裹到脚，自己腰间围好毛巾便拉着山口离开了澡堂。

影山满脸糊里糊涂地目送着两人离开，直到月岛和山口的身影离开了他的视线才再次转向了日向，他说：“让我挤挤。”丝毫不觉半点不妥。

日向翔阳用无话可说又混合着“我看你脑子有坑”的复杂眼神看着这个还傻愣愣的影山飞雄。他无言地收拾收拾澡具、摆摆手让挡在他门前去路的二传手给他让条路。

“沐浴——”

“我肥皂派的。”

那夜，洗漱迟到的影山飞雄摸黑洗了个没有香喷喷沐浴露的冷水澡，并思考“为什么肥皂派的日向带了沐浴露”。

但硬要说的话，这对青梅竹马给气外泄也不是一天两天的事了，如果不是那段明明每一句都是人话、连起来却像是用脚指头想出的屁对话，日向翔阳也不会注意到他俩居然还能这么给。暂时歇会儿的日向在场外看着场内拦网的月岛和山口，只见月岛微微偏头看了山口一眼、下意识般用手背擦去山口额角的汗珠。那动作好一个流畅自然、顺滑如丝，看得让离他们一网之隔的猫咪队长都拍手叫好并对自家的青梅竹马表示羡慕嫉妒恨。

日向翔阳眼球剧痛，他用手指捏了捏鼻梁，转头便向一旁的菅原孝支询问。

“菅原前辈觉得究竟山口是给还是排球队服性感？”

菅原看着后辈那个正言厉色，那双探寻世界奥秘眼睛睁得老大老大，不用仔细看都能发现里面闪烁着渴求知识的光。他愣了愣、想了想，一时间竟不知道该问“这俩问题究竟有什么关联性吗？”，还是该感叹“日向也到了性癖醒觉的年龄了啊……”，或者直说“我倒觉得只有月岛是给”。思来想去的，菅原孝支还是不忍心让这只连黄网都没敢偷偷上过的纯情小雏鸟失去了他思想的节操。

他用了一个更稳妥的问题向日向询问：“那日向是希望山口是给，还是希望排球队服很性感？”

日向思考了几秒回答：“山口是给吧……队服是我们的战衣，怎么可能是情趣服装呢！”

此刻菅原仅用了0.5秒思考他究竟是该先吐槽“所以说这俩问题为什么是对立关系？”还是“队服性感怎么就成了情趣服装？”，然后又用了剩下的0.5秒原谅了日向奇妙的脑回路。

“那如果其实给的是月岛呢？”

一听菅原孝支这话，日向差点没蹦起来。他惊慌地大喊：“不是吧？别了吧？！”

菅原一惊，他想：糟了，没考虑到日向可能恐同。

没等菅原说出些安抚的话，日向又说：“要是这样那山口的屁股岂不是很惨？”

啊……

菅原一时无话可说。他突然摸不清日向的性知识究竟到怎么个程度了，没想到居然还知道肛交啊。

“……说的是呢。”菅原摸了摸眼泪，为日向原来是在替队友的屁股着想感到欣慰，“山口的屁股一定会被搞得很惨烈。”

“不过日向你就用不着纠结这些了，”菅原揉了揉那头橘橙色的短发，“给里给气是青梅竹马的固有属性，况且是在我们这种男人臭999的运动社团，就是直的也能搞出给气氛。”

日向听了后点点头，给了菅原一个崇拜的眼神：“原来如此……不愧是菅原前辈哇！”

菅原笑笑不说话，他很高兴日向没注意到他故意回避了队服问题。说到底，他是真的搞不清“排球队服很性感所以是情趣服装”这个逻辑啊！

然后在日向忘了那些青梅竹马之间的给事后，无比神奇又不负众望的，像是为了不阻碍集训的练习，影山在为时一周的集训结束后的第二天感冒了。本着“加深一年级队友间的关系和默契”为理由，作为队长的泽村大地以“慰问品我包了！”的条件“提议”一年级的队友去探望影山。原本说着“这不是钱不钱的问题……”而拒绝探病的月岛也败阵表示“但山口实在是太烦了。”。

日向：“虽然只是来看影山而已，裸着来也没问题……”

月岛：“不是、裸着问题可大了。”

影山：“什么？咳咳、山口现在是、咳、裸着的？我怎么看着不像？咳咳、没想到我居然病得这么重……”

日向疑惑地摸着下巴看着穿着乌野排球部黑色运动装的山口，说：“不过我很好奇山口你原来这么喜欢我们部的运动服啊……”

对于日向的话，山口显得有点不好意思。他尴尬地挠了挠脸颊，答：“还不是因为妈妈突然把衣服全洗了……我也是好不容易才找到幸存下来的这身。”

“那月岛你怎么不借山口衣服？你们不是一起来的吗？你俩住那么近，先去你家换了再来也不迟嘛。”

对于日向的提议，月岛还没来得及说点什么，反倒山口先激动了起来。他涨红着脸，摆手摇头拒绝三连“那不行、怎么可以、你别瞎提议啊”，就是没发现自己边拒绝边笑得有多憨。

看着山口那个欲拒还换的蠢脸，日向觉得他好像想起了什么，又好像没有。而卧病在床的无视了房间略带尴尬气氛的影山飞雄就是病着也要爬起来憨憨一句：“啥？山口你原来是讨厌男友衬衫那一类人吗？”

然后被日向一拳按回到床上：“病了就少说两句吧你。”

看着日向和影山又开始拌嘴，半许，月岛才幽幽来了句：“虽然并不是男友就是。”

日向不清楚究竟是他脑补还是真的，月岛说这话的语气听起来居然还怪可惜的——草，他想起来了，之前是不是在讨论究竟月岛是给还是山口是给来着？过于在意的日向趁着月岛下楼倒水、山口出门上厕所的空闲，把睡得刚要开始香的影山硬是摇醒了过来。

影山迷迷糊糊，打着哈欠反问：“我以为我们那时是在讨论究竟山口是给还是队服性感……我记错了吗？”

“那你说说，究竟山口是给还是月岛是给还是队服性感？”

“……我不知道。”影山摇摇头，他只想睡个觉。

“不过……”突然他回想着什么似的，补充道：“我看平时他俩就挺给的。但我不明白，如果山口是给的话，那为什么我让他用毛巾帮我擦擦头，他拒绝了，但却愿意帮月岛擦？”

“难到不是他给但看不上你吗？”日向一针见血。

“那为什么不能是月岛是给？”影山表示不服，“话说，他俩是给又怎么样？会影响打排球吗？”

“山口是给的话，可能不会。但月岛是给的话，大概会影响山口打排球。”日向一本正经地回答了影山的疑惑，他表示山口的屁股一定会成为全校最凄惨的屁股。

听了日向这话，排球狂影山睡不下了。他想，影响打排球那怎么行，他乌野二传手第一个表示不许！

他说：“那我不要月岛是给，山口是给就好。”

“那既然山口是给的话，也就是排球队服不性感？”

影山飞雄想了想，好啊。山口是给既不影响打排球，也不会让他们每天穿着情趣服装在排球场上蹦。这答案简直完美，他第一个赞同。

听了影山这话，日向也茅塞顿开。这堪比世界难题的“月山之给与性感队服悖论”历经两周终于被解开了。他那激动的，甚至不介意在影山的房间来个怪物速攻五百回——虽然影山本人很介意。

影山对日向那傻样翻了个白眼。他想，很好，终于能让他睡了。他捋了捋被子，摆摆手打发日向出去，好别打扰他睡了个香：“你去看看月岛和山口怎么还没回来。”

“好嘞！”

日向从地上蹦了起来，回想着他那天才的头脑保住了“战衣”——排球队服的名声，哼着曲子下楼找月岛。只是他前脚刚踏出楼梯最后一级、后脚还没跨入厨房的边界，就听到了山口那句听起来他屁股将要疼的“月仔，不可以……”。连脚趾都没踏上过大人阶梯的日向往厨房探出了他好奇的小脑袋，只见月岛把山口压在水槽桌上，拉开了山口的运动外套拉链，从衣摆伸手探入了山口正穿着的11号排球队服。

月岛用所谓的“耳朵都要怀孕”的声音在山口耳根发烫的耳旁低语：“你穿这么性感是在勾引谁啊，山口？”。

日向翔阳两眼发晕、揪心表示悲痛，并决定上楼摇醒影山飞雄，好告诉他排球队服确实很性感。

END


End file.
